This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Blades for hockey sticks can be made out of a monolithic piece of material, such as wood. Hockey stick blades can also be made out of a composite material, such as high strength fibers (e.g., carbon fibers) that are embedded within a polymeric material (e.g., epoxy). In the later case, a pre-preg material is wrapped around a relatively stiff core member, and the pre-preg material is then cured (e.g., via heat) to form the hockey stick blade. The pre-preg material can be wrapped such that the fibers are in a predetermined orientation such that the hockey stick blade exhibits advantageous force distribution properties, stiffness, etc. This type of blade can be relatively low weight to such that the hockey stick can be maneuvered relatively quickly and easily.